


The Moment Can Be Ruined Easily

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bill Pines, Demon Dipper Pines, Dipper Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, M/M, Switched positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Bill is invited to a midnight dinner by a certain pine tree shaped demon.





	The Moment Can Be Ruined Easily

Bill awoke oddly early in the morning, roughly 6am. His twin, Will was still sleeping across the room in his own bed. Bill sat up will a yawn, dear god he never woke up this early in the summer. When Bill sat up, a blue envelope fell from his chest into his lap. “Huh?” He muttered to himself.

The envelope looked incredibly fancy. Instead of being sealed like a normal letter, it was sealed with a golden sticker that had the imprint of a pinetree on it. Bill already had an idea that a certain demon. Bill tore open the envelope, to find a letter; as he suspected. The letter was wrote in sparkling black ink.

As Bill read the letter, he could hear the echo of it in Dipper's voice.

“Dear, Bill Pines. I'm formally inviting you to a dinner tonight at midnight. I'm sure you'll find the way by yourself, but if you cannot, simply follow the lighting bugs. Sincerely Dipper Cipher.”

Besides Dipper’s signature, there was a small pinetree.

“The hell.” Bill muttered to himself. Was this supposed to be a date? Bill did sometimes flirt with the demon, and occasionally Dipper flirted back, but Bill never thought of having feelings for Dipper. What could it truly hurt though? Sneaking out at midnight, was something Bill had some many times, so it would be easy.

The only problem would be Bill's family. Bill looked at his sleeping twin. Will would be shipping it way to hard and making matching sweaters for Bill and Dipper, while Stan would be making queer jokes. Bill shuttered, his grunkles jokes were already bad, he dreaded to see they gay jokes. 'Why did the fag walk into the bar?'

So Bill had to keep whatever this was hidden. Well it's not like Bill hasn't had secrets before. Bill shoved the letter under his mattress and then tried to go back to sleep.

Bill woke up two hours later with his twin poking his cheeks. “Heeey brobro!” Will said happily.

Bill rubbed his eyes and sat up. “What Will?”

Will got on to his brothers bed and sat besides him, and cuddled up. “N-Nothin, I'm just cold.”

Bill rolled his eyes, playfully and wrapped his arms around his twin. “You're always cold, blue.” Blue was a nickname Bill had given his twin because Will’s hair was always cheaply dyed blue. Will never minded the name, he actually thought it was cute, so the it stuck.

“I'm just cold blooded.” Will smiled softly at Bill and played with his hair. “So what's on the to-do list today, Bill? Monster huntin’, movie marathon, or a lazy day?”

“I was thinkin a lazy day would be awesome. As long as you don't make me drink that horrid Will juice.” Bill smiled softly as his twin played with his hair.

“Will juice is good! The sparkles give it flare! And yup, I was thinking lazy day too.”

So that day, the twins played it easy, they did practically nothing but lay on the couch, eat and watch T.V. Even though Bill was having fun, he was still eager for his twin and uncle to go to bed. It was already ten thirty in the evening, and luckily Stan had just went to bed. Will didn't look too far from just falling asleep on the couch. When Will finally fell asleep, it was eleven thirty. Bill threw a blanket over his twin and quietly snuck back up to the attic to get changed.

Bill went to his closet, to look for something to wear. He was still in his night clothes from the previous night. The young teenager took off his shirt and shorts and threw them into the corner of the room. It didn't take Bill long to find what he wanted to wear, a black t-shirt, with a yellow flannel, and a simple pair of blue jeans.

Bill pulled got dressed and went to the body mirror on the other side of the room. “Hey hot stuff.” He said to himself. You sure are lookin’ good.” Then Bill did the finger guns at himself. He nearly wheezed at how cringy he was.

Bill checked the digital clock in the nightstand, it was only 11:45, but hell might as well be early than late. Sneaking downstairs, Bill made sure to skip all of the squeakiest steps. Before he went out the door, Bill checked on his younger twin one final time, just to make sure he was sleeping.

Once Bill was sure that his brother was sleeping, he slipped outside. It was a fairly warm night, a gently breeze blew as Bill made his way to one of his paths he and his twin used. But Bill didn't know the exact place he was meeting Dipper. Didn't the letter say to follow something? Bill looked around only to see a trail of fireflies. Right, the lightning bugs.

The blonde shoved his hands into his pocket and followed the fireflies. Doing so reminded him of a scene from one of his twins favorite movies, the characters followed a trial of lighting bugs to a voodoo lady who wants to keep them all as slaves. But unlike the characters in the movie, Bill was visiting a demon.

Soon the fireflies led the boy to a clearing. It looked beautiful. Fireflies were everywhere! They whole place was lit with them! Too many jars for Bill to count had fireflies. The jars floated above the open area, giving it a beautiful glow. A table sat in the middle of the clearing, two chairs where at the table. One was empty, while the other occupied a ravishing looking demon. Dipper Cipher.

Dipper was dressed in his usual grey button up shirt, blue suspenders with a matching bow tie, black dress pants, his blue and black coat and his signature blue pinetree eyepatch. “I see you found your way.” Dipper said looking at the blonde. “Come, sit down.”

Bill finally focused on the demon and sat down in the chair opposite to him. “It uh, looks lovely.” Bill said, truly not knowing what else to say. Will was better at words than he was.

“I'm happy you enjoy it. I prepared the area just for you and me tonight.” Dipper did hope that Bill would like it.

Bill smiled at the demon. “Really?” Wow, just for the both of them. Bill guessed by now that this actually was a date. “You went all out.”

“Psh. This is hardly ’all out’, kid. I just did something simple. Maybe on the next date I can make it better.” Dipper put his hands in his lap and smiled at the human.

“I'd like that, Pinetree.” Pinetree was one of Bill's nicknames for Dipper. This one was self explanatory though. Take one look at the demon in his true form, and you could see why.

The night went on with hardly a flaw. The two chatted, and ate. The food that Dipper picked for them both was skillet cooked steak and potatoes. To drink Bill had the choice of anything he wanted, but he chose champagne, since that is what Dipper was drinking. Bill thought the food was amazing! Bill got tired after a month of a limited selection of stale food from Stan's kitchen, and his brothers self themed drink. The champagne was also good, but Bill quit on his second glass when he started to feel tipsy. Bill liked feeling tipsy though, it made him feel like he was outside of his own body.

Dipper ate, but he mostly watched Bill eat. He was happy that Bill liked the good. Bill had two whole plates full. But Bill was a teenage human, and Dipper just pushed the thought away.

Once Dipper was sure that Bill had finished eating, it was roughly 1:30 am. He stood and extended his hand towards the boy. Without questioning, Bill took the demon's hand. The demon took Bill a few yards from the clearing and laid down in the grass, Bill laid down besides him. Dipper snapped his fingers, and the light from the fireflies was extinguished.

The sky was open and extremely beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and that meant that it was perfect for stargazing. Bill stared up at the sky, his face showed the same expression as the first time a child has seen snow. Bill had never seen these many stars before.

“They're so beautiful.” Bill said, not breaking eye contact with the heavens above

“Do you know what else is?” Dipper asked, laying close to Bill. The humans current state of wonderment was adorable to the demon.

Bill finally looked at something other than the sky. His almost unnatural blue eyes, met the demons darker ones. “What?”

Dipper cupped the humans cheek before answering. “You.~” And with that the demon leaned in and kissed the human on the lips. Bill was somewhat surprised by the kiss and Dipper’s suave compliment, but he kissed back.

When the kiss was final broke, Bill's cheeks were a light pink, and Dipper was smirking softly. “I...I think I love you, Pinetree.”

“That's a problem Bill, because I don't think I love you.” Bill looked surprised and hurt at the same time. “I know I love you.” Dipper quickly finished once he was the hurt look on the human's face.

Bill playfully pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. “Mood ruined.”


End file.
